Naruto in Konoha: SasuNaru version
by ForMyLove-LoveIsLove
Summary: AU Naruto is a new student who was previously taken away in the past by Kyuubi, a suspect in the Namikaze assissination. Police hope to capture Kyuubi and solve the murder. There seems to be more to this murder than meets the eye. shounen-ai SasuNaru ver.
1. He Returns

**Message from Kori**  
Yes, it's another AU high school fic. Why? Cuz I felt like it and it's an old fanfic idea I had but never put in words until now.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, very little yaoi in way later chapters, Smart!Naru, maybe some horribly done fighting scenes in later chapters, OoC characters, Orochimaru, Hidan's mouth, Sai's magic word of the day, and creepy/crazy teachers

**Pairings:** unknown at this time, main pairing has Naruto in it...

Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, now would I? So using the head thy shoulder, you should get the only answer left: I don't own Naruto!

Naruto in Konoha

Chapter 1  
He Returns

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto is not your ordinary 14-year old student of the highly respected Konoha High School. Unless being normal includes being a smart troublemaker who's the adopted son of a notorious full time criminal named Kyuubi and the blood son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

His parents died when he was born, his mother in childbirth and his father was assassinated. Naruto was adopted by Kyuubi a few years later and has been with him since. The two have disappeared without a trace. That's all that anyone knows about him.

Sarutobi sighed as he stared at the registration paper then the computer screen with Naruto's information on it next to a picture of Naruto himself. "I can't believe he's coming back… It has been a while, Naruto"

"Naruto!"

Naruto sleepily opened his eyes to find his teacher yelling at him to wake up. Umino Iruka was his name. From what the blonde has seen, Iruka is an okay teacher. He takes every person's grade personally and has that mother figure in a man's body aura to him. Iruka is also one of the favorite teachers of the school for his open-mindedness, his ability to do well with children, and for his advice on non-school related problems. Even then, he still has his limits.

"Naruto, it's only the first day and you're already sleeping in class?" Iruka tensely asked then calmly, "If you think you can afford to sleep in my class, you're going to have to prove it with your grades. Do you understand, Naruto?" Naruto nodded and waited for the man to turn his back before putting his head back on the desk.

Naruto stretched as he walked to his next class. It was some science class with some Orochimaru guy. This Orochimaru guy was one of the reasons he even got into this school. "Father said I should thank him. I better remember to do that then," the blonde whispered under his breathe as he followed the map of the school. That is, until he crashed into someone. "I'm sorry! Didn't see you there!" a soft voice said. The voice was definitely that of a female.

Naruto stared at the person before him. It was a young girl, shorter than him by a couple inches, with black hair and pale purple-ish eyes. Judging by the way she stands, she is one of the shy types. "It's okay!" Naruto cheerfully said while scratching the back of his head, "I wasn't watching where I was going either! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?" "Hi-Hinata. My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I-It's a pleasure t-to meet you, N-Naruto-san!" the shy girl said. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Hinata," Naruto said before remembering something, "Ah! I better find my class before the bell rings! I'll see you around, okay, Hinata?" With that, Naruto ran off, leaving Hinata behind to mumble something about helping him find his class.

**Random Comments from the Authoress That People Might Not Read Anyways:**  
If you don't understand, Naruto is a new student at Konoha High School (though it kind of seems like no one really cares that much).  
Naruto came back? From where? De Donde?  
So Naruto and Hinata finally meet! Hurray!  
So Orochimaru is one of the reasons why Naruto's at this school? Por que? This question shall be solved... Eventually!  
Why was poor Minato assistinated... astissinated... assassinated... killed? and Yes, I am that evil to have Minato killed!  
I already have chapter 2 typed up so I'll put that up... Eventually! in the FUTURE!


	2. Orochimaru and PoleUpAs Guy Sasuke

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, very little yaoi in way later chapters, Smart!Naru, maybe some horribly done fighting scenes in later chapters, OoC characters, Orochimaru, Hidan's mouth, Sai's magic word of the day, and creepy/crazy teachers

**Pairings:** unknown at this time, main pairing has Naruto in it... there might be some KibaHina... maybe...

Disclaimer: I no ownin' of thee Naruto! Comprede?

Naruto in Konoha

Chapter 2  
Orochimaru and the Guy with a Pole Up his A*s A.K.A. Sasuke

"This is definitely Orochimaru's class," the blonde muttered to himself, "Father was right. Orochimaru does have a lot of pet snakes…" There were indeed many snakes in cages neatly scattered around the room. "You must be Naruto-kun," a snake-like voice softly spoke from behind, causing Naruto to quickly straighten his back. Turning around, Naruto was faced with a tall pale man with silky-looking long black hair. He had the face of a villain and Naruto could already tell what kind of teacher he was going to be.

"Yes, sir," Naruto replied as politely as he could, "I'm guessing you're Sanin-sensei" "Do call me Orochimaru-sensei," the man responded in a polite but creepy manner. "Hai, Orochimaru-sensei!" Orochimaru then told Naruto the rules of his classroom and when he finished, the other students started coming in.

Naruto found that the class wasn't as boring as he'd expect it to be. Much to his dismay, Naruto was forced to sit with someone other than Hinata, which they were both surprised to find they had the same class together. Now he had to sit next to this guy named Uchiha Sasuke, whom Naruto could tell right off the bat had a giant pole stuck in his a*s.

Sasuke had pale skin and raven black hair, which reminded Naruto of a duck's butt. He had some muscles showing, just not very big ones, but anyone could tell he's stronger than most guys and very athletic. The boy's charcoal black eyes were devoid of all sense of emotions, which unnerved the blonde a little. Sasuke's uniform was clean, neat, and wrinkle-free. The white button-up shirt carefully tucked into his dark black pants, Naruto couldn't believe that people actually tuck in their shirts.

Naruto didn't really pay attention in class; after all, he already knew this stuff since Father taught it to him. He saw that the Uchiha wasn't taking any notes even. Naruto wondered if he already knew this stuff, too. Naruto scanned the room, taking mental notes of his classmates. Hinata was sitting with some brown haired guy with red upside-down triangles on his cheeks ('_Is that even allowed?_' Naruto thought) and a guy with sunglasses and a jacket that covered the lower half of his face.

There was a guy with a ponytail sticking up, who was sleeping, and next to him was guy, who was on the wide side ('_Not fat, just a little wide_'), eating in class. Also with them was a blonde with a long ponytail and a long strip of bangs trying to cover one of her eyes. She was currently dreamily staring at Sasuke but would sometimes glare at the pink haired ('_Is that even her natural hair colour?_') girl sitting next to Sasuke.

This pink haired girl wore a lot of pink and red (Naruto's eye twitched at the amount of pink she wore). Her eyes were green ('_At least they look natural_') and her hair was long. She kept glancing at Sasuke then start giggling to herself. Naruto tried to figure out what's wrong with the girls who kept staring at Sasuke but figured it was a girl thing, something Father had warned about.

"With a few minutes left of class," Orochimaru started saying after he finished his lesson, "I want you all to team up in twos and you all better remember your partner by our next class because we'll all start without you" Everyone got up, motioned to others to join them. Naruto got up to asked Hinata but saw that she was already taken by the double-triangle faced dude. It seemed almost everyone had a partner by now, except the girls who were fighting to be Sasuke's partner.

"Hey Dobe," a voice called. It took a couple more calls for Naruto to realize that the voice was talking to him. Naruto twitched at the name and turned to face the person. "You look like you need a partner," the person, who turned out to be Sasuke, said, looking like he was willing to be Naruto's partner. Naruto was surprised to find that Sasuke wasn't the jerk he seemed to be then mentally scolded himself for judging a book by its cover. "Yeah, I kinda do," Naruto sheepishly said, "Will you be my partner? I don't know anyone except Hinata and she's taken and all… So, will you?" Sasuke gave his best smile towards the blonde before replying, "No"

That bast*rd will pay! Naruto took back all his thoughts about Sasuke not being a jerk. He wanted to punch that teme right then and there but had to stop himself since he didn't want to get in trouble, especially not in front of Orochimaru, the guy still creeps him out. Naruto did end up with a partner. He was the guy who was sleeping in class. His name is Nara Shikamaru and he's the smartest student in their grade but he's too lazy to take any advance classes. The two talked (Well, Naruto talked and Shikamaru listened) until the bell rang to dismiss them from class.

**Random Comments from the Authoress That People Might Not Read Anyways:  
**This chapter was rather quick to write... compared to the next chapter... When I finish ^^"


	3. Gaara and Neji and Uchihas! Oh My!

**Message from Kori**  
Sorry it took so long DX please forgive me! Blame school! and homework! and lack of brain to word application, cuz it didn't come with my (imaginary) iPhone...

**Answer time!** 9questis have been simplified! fear the simplifyness!)**  
**femNaru?... No  
SasuNaru?... Yes  
ukeNaru?... FTW yes! XD all the way, baby!  
who did Sasuke end up with?... all will be revealed in due time  
Sasuke? a jerk? on the first meeting? por que?... uh...I'm sorry?  
smartNaru?... Yes. but like you said, not as smart as Shika-Shika.

Naruto in Konoha  
Chapter 3  
Gaara and Neji and Uchihas! Oh My!

It was Naruto's favorite time of the day: Lunch! He met up Hinata and her friends. Naruto tried dragging Shikamaru to join them but he said he had to be somewhere else and left. Hinata introduced her friends to Naruto. The kid with the double triangles was named Inuzuka Kiba and the sunglasses guy was named Aburame Shino.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino examined Naruto's class schedule to see if they shared anymore classes. "Ah! W-We have literary class with J-Jiraiya-sensei!" Hinata said then worriedly said, "Y-You also have PE with my c-cousin, Neji"

"I'm sure I have nothing to worry about if he's anything like you," Naruto said to the now blushing Hinata. Kiba laughed, "Neji is nothing like Hinata! He's got a pole up his #!*% and all he talks about is destiny!" Naruto sighed, "How many at this school have poles up their #!*% ?"

Naruto was left unanswered when Kiba yelled, "WE HAVE MATH TOGETHER? HOW COME I DIDN'T NOTICE YOU?"

"I was the one who got yelled at by Iruka-sensei for sleeping on the first day of class," Naruto said in disbelief that someone didn't notice him getting yelled at. "Oh yeah," Kiba said in realization and ruffled Naruto's hair, "Sorry 'bout that, little dude! I didn't know that was you!"

"Naruto and I have history together," Shino suddenly said. "Really?" Naruto asked which Shino nodded in response. The four continued talking amongst each other until Naruto remembered that he needed to get his lunch. Kiba told the blonde where they'll be sitting ("We'll be on the roof!" is what he said) before Naruto ran off to the lunch line. Naruto was hoping that they have ramen.

"How can they not have ramen?" Naruto complained to no one in particular as he carried off with the only thing they sold there that he felt like getting, which was some kind of sandwich (Well, at least it's food).

"Ramen is not very nutritional, don't you think?" a voice from behind calmly said, resulting in Naruto almost having a heart attack. The blonde turned around and was met with pure black eyes.

The owner was a very young man in a black security uniform with a red cloud and Akatsuki written in red on the breast. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail and his nails painted purple. There was something about him that looked familiar.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" the man said, his face emotionless and his voice feigning concern.

"I'm going to make a guess, that you're related to Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Hn" was all the man said. Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is that supposed to mean a 'yes' or a 'no'? You can't say 'Hn' this time, ok, whoever you are?"

"The name's Uchiha Itachi," the man said as he left. Naruto stared after him for a few seconds before muttering something about "Uchiha's are nothing but trouble" and shaking his head.

The blonde was continuing on his way walking to where the stairs were when he noticed a blood red-haired boy sitting all by himself.

Changing his course, Naruto walked up to the boy and asked, "Hey, what are you doing sitting here all by yourself?" The boy just stared at the blonde with his intimidating emerald eyes. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?" Naruto said with his hand out for the red-head to shake. The boy just continued to stare, causing the blue-eyed boy to sweat and worry.

"Gaara," the boy said, turning to ignore the blonde now.

"Do you want to sit with us on the roof?" Naruto asked. Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "Beats being alone, you know" the blonde added. After a few seconds of silence, Naruto walked away towards the stairs saying, "If you change your mind, we'll be on the roof"

"Naruto-san," Gaara spoke, causing the blue eyed boy to look back. Gaara got up and grabbed his stuff, ignoring the stares everyone were giving the two the whole time. Walking up to Naruto, he said, "Wrong stairs" Gaara pointed to a different stairs that looked exactly like the one the blonde was going to use, causing Naruto to blush. '_Well, that was embarrassing!_'

"Hey guys," Naruto said as he made it on the roof, "I hope you don't mind if I brought someone with me"

"Usually depends on who it is," Kiba playfully replied before noticing Gaara standing next to the blonde, "Oh #!*% ! It's Gaara!" Naruto stared at Kiba (now having a heart attack), confused of his behavior, and asked, "Yes, I brought Gaara. Is there a problem with that?"

"Of course not!" the tattoo faced boy nervously said, "W-What gave you that idea?" '_Things are not going to be okay when HE finds out_' thought Kiba. This could get ugly.

"Who's the blonde," a calm male voice asked moments after Naruto and Gaara sat down. Everyone turned to stare at the person standing next to the door. There stood a brown-haired male in uniform with pale purple eyes, similar to Hinata's. The teenager studied Naruto from his spot until the blonde's face was computed to memory.

"Blonde?" a familiar voice asked before the figure revealed himself to be Sasuke. The raven stared at Naruto for a few seconds then unenthusiastically said, "Oh. It's just the Dobe"

Twitch. Just the Dobe? Twitch. How dare he!

"What the #!*% are you doing here, Teme?" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. Kiba was about to speak but the Uchiha beat him.

"This is our spot," the raven replied with a smirk, "or did Kiba not tell you this?" Sasuke enjoyed watching Naruto stare in disbelief at Inuzuka but then noticed the presence of a red haired student. The two locked eyes and glared at each other.

"Gaara"

"Uchiha"

"How can you be friends with that Teme?" Naruto cried, causing Gaara and Sasuke to turn their attention back on the blonde. The short boy sat there with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a pout as he waited for Kiba's answer.

"The same way he could be friends with a dobe like you," Sasuke said, taking a seat next to Shino and farthest away from the now fuming blonde who is currently spitting out all kinds of words at the raven. Kiba had to hold on to him before the blonde could try to kill Sasuke or something along those lines. Neji sat next to Sasuke and was introduced to Naruto. Naruto ate his sandwich while glaring at Sasuke, who had the Mightier-than-Thee smirk© on his face. This was interrupted by the arrival of another person, Shikamaru.

"When did Gaara start sitting with us?" Shikamaru asked upon viewing the circle the teens had formed. The lazy teen sat himself in the large space between Gaara and Neji. (For the curious, Neji was sitting next to Sasuke, who was sitting next Shino. Shino had on his right Hinata, who had Kiba on her right. Kiba sat next to Naruto, who sat next to Gaara, who previously had a large gap between him and Neji but it is now filled by Shikamaru.)

"When Naruto started sitting us," Neji replied before going back to eating his lunch (a bento box similar to Hinata's).  
"W-Where's Chouji?" Hinata asked.

"Said he's busy working on some stuff for his club and couldn't come" Shikamaru answered. Everyone continued eating their lunch (except for Shino who apparently finished his lunch before Naruto and Gaara's coming) as Kiba and Naruto had a conversation about all the things they had in common and Kiba's lunch (This consisted of basically red meat and rice, which Naruto commented reminds him of wild animals) until the bell rang. They all went back downstairs and parted ways.

Naruto walked alongside Neji after it was confirmed that the two had the same PE class together. Neji wasn't much of a talker and seemed to ignore the blonde's attempts to start a conversation.

"What kind of music do you like?"

"…"

"I like all kinds of music. I've been liking foreign music lately."

"…"

"Are you really friends with Te- I mean, Sasuke?"

"…"

"Is he always a jerk?"

"…"

"Um… Uh…"

"…"

"He he… Uh… Yeah… Ok…"

"…"

'_Hinata's easier to talk to than this guy!_' Naruto mentally cried. The two continued to walk in silence.

On the other side of the school, Kiba and Sasuke walked alongside each other to class.

"Why'd you invite Naruto and Gaara, especially Gaara, to sit with us? I know how much I don't want Gaara to be associated with us" Sasuke interrogated.

"Naruto was the one who invited him"

"So why did you invite Naruto?"

"I thought it would be nice to see a new face in our group. Plus, it looked like you were having fun messing with him in class... and he's a friend of Hinata"

"Hn"

"I have a question. Why did you go out of your way to trick him? It's not like you"

"Just a picture"

Kiba came to a halt and stared at the Uchiha with a confused look. Sometimes, he can never understand what's going through Sasuke's head.

**Random Comments from the Authoress That People Might Not Read Anyways:**  
I don't know why but this chapter was really hard DX  
I hope y'all like it (or tolerant enough of this chapter)  
Now time for the random questions (which i forgot to do last time... not like there was much except for the 'why haven't the questions from chapter 1 been answered?')  
Why is none of the questions i ask about this story being answered?  
What does 'Hn' mean when Uchihas say it?  
How many at the school have poles up their asses?  
What is up with Itachi and Neji?  
Why won't Neji talk to Naruto?  
What was Sasuke talking about when he mentioned 'just a picture'?  
And why don't they sell ramen at the cafeteria? Por que? why the ramen? why?  
Ok, I think i'm done...  
For those who read who read What Did You Say, please vote in the poll i made... please?


	4. Attack of Fuzzybrows and Shining Teeth

**Message from Kori**  
I forgot where I was originally going with this chapter... oh well... If something doesn't make sense, sorry...

Disclaimer: seriously? can I own Kishimoto then? no? dam

Naruto in Konoha  
Chapter 4  
Attack of Fuzzybrows and Shining Teeth

Okay. It's official. Naruto will never look at another pair of spandex the same way again.

'_It's also official that I'm scarred for life now…and possibly blind…_' Naruto mentally added. So what had happened? It all started when Naruto and Neji entered the large gym. The next thing the blonde knew, there was some guy in green spandex (_twitch, twitch_) yelling something about 'eternal rival of youth' or something along those lines. The green spandex wearing guy with a bowl cut and thick fuzzy eyebrows (_shiver_) then noticed Naruto's presence and introduced himself as Rock Lee, complete with dentists' dream teeth smile (with blinding light and everything). The blonde weakly introduced himself while trying to get his vision back before they were all sent by their teacher (which looked like a giant green blob due to Naruto's partial blindness) to the locker room to change.

Once inside, Naruto changed as fast as he could into the PE uniform so he could be out of the locker room as soon as possible. It smelled like sweat and public bathrooms in there. It had nothing to do with the other guys changing in there. Nothing! … Believe it!

"Naruto!" Lee called and put an arm around the blonde's shoulders, "I can see that the power of youth is so strong in you that you are all pumped up to start class taught by the best teacher of time, the master of all that is youthful!"

"Um… Sure," Naruto said, uncertain how he should react. The male students started coming out of the men's lockers room and the females came out of the women's locker room shortly after.

The teacher, Gai being his name, was a man in green spandex with a bowl cut and thick eyebrows, who had an eerily similar blinding smile, that Lee STRONGLY admires.

'_Now I know where he gets it from_," Naruto thought, trying to regain his vision back for the second time that day, '_Maybe being the son of the King of Darkness wasn't such a good idea_'

"We'll start out with 100 pushups then we'll do 100 laps around the school!" Gai announced.

'_Wait, what?_'

"If we can't do that, we'll do 1,000 jumping jacks and if can't do even that, we'll do 200 jump ropes!" Gai continued.

'_What the #!*% is this? Boot camp? Juvie or something?_'

"Not to complain or anything but 100 laps around the school is little ridiculous, especially since the school is so freakin huge!" Naruto spoke.

"But Naruto," Lee said, a determined look on his face, "This sort of training is necessary for us to increase our power of youth to its fullest potential!"

The blonde sighed in defeat as it seemed the teen could go on and on about the power of youth. The rest of the class was spent doing exercises (or as much of it as they can) and playing soccer towards the end until the bell rang. As everyone was either going home or going into the locker rooms to change/ shower, Naruto was taking his sweet time putting all the equipment away.

"Naruto!" Lee excitedly called, causing the small blonde to look over his shoulders.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked. From what the blonde gathered during class, Rock Lee was a cheerful, friendly, bundle of energy and green spandex… Yes, Naruto now believes he and Gai-sensei are made of green spandexes after they whipped out a pair from who knows where when the blonde asked why they wore those things (said something about looking youthful then asked if he wanted to wear them, too… but was saved/ dragged away by Neji and some girl named Tenten). Anyways, Naruto also found out that he's one of the best athletes in the entire school but apparently not as good as Gai-sensei.

"Why don't you get going and let me finish up here," the fuzzy eyebrow boy said, giving his good guy pose and blinding smile.

"S-Sure," Naruto uttered, letting Lee take the ball cart as he once again tried to regain his lost vision. When he finally did regain his vision, Lee had disappeared into the gym equipment closet so he decided to hit the showers since the boy did not feel like walking home smelling awful.

Naruto showered quickly. Though there was no reason to rush, he felt the need to be quick. The blonde dried himself, quickly shoved his clothes on, and left. Never did he notice the person watching him.

"Itachi," Sasuke uncaringly called as the older Uchiha entered the car, "Otousan called"

"Hn" _And?_

The younger of the two signaled the driver to go before speaking again.

"He wanted you to '_check up_' on something. He says you should know what you're checking up on"

"Hn" _Okay_

"Seems like every time Otousan asks someone to '_check up_' on something, people die"

"Hn" _Why do you care?_

"It's someone at the school, someone I know. Why else would you start working at the school as part of the security?"

"Maybe you shouldn't make new friends anytime soon"

"It's Uzumaki, isn't it?"

"Hn"

For once, Sasuke didn't know if that was a yes or a no. Then again, _why_ does he care?

**Random Comments from the Authoress That People Might Not Read Anyways:**  
Is it me or does writing the beginning seem so easy?  
Anyways, i really don't feel like putting much here... BTW, Kyuubi will make his appearance soon MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! after 4 or so chapters!  
Why hasn't Kyuubi appeaered even after 4 chapters?  
Who is watching Naruto? Geez, stalker much?  
Will Naruto eventually be permanently blind?  
Why people die when "something" is being "checked up" on?  
Is Itachi "checking up" on Naruto?  
AND THE MOST IMPORTANT QUESTION OF ALL  
Are Gai and Lee really made of green spandex and what toothpaste do they use to get that perfectly blinding white smile? I'd like to get my hands on some of their toothpaste!


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Message from Kori  
**Wow... for some odd reason this took forever... and this chapter was mentally planned out... well, except the ending (just like i have The Boy and his Human Demon Fox Thing planned out up to chapter 5 or 6 and parts of F-ing Jail... but they're just me practicing writing yaoi... that's why they're taking forever...).

Disclaimer: yeah...

Naruto in Konoha  
Chapter 5  
Home "Sweet" Home

Sasuke dreaded going home. He dreaded the silence, the emptiness (excluding all the maids and butlers), and having to see the family. There was nothing wrong with his family… Okay, maybe there were a lot of things wrong with the young Uchiha's family, like his father being a tradition/family business fanatic, his mother always pressuring for grandchildren, his brother who's highly likely to not be right in the head… but hey, they're as normal as they can get. He just never feels like dealing with their "normality" right when he gets home from school… EVER!

Sasuke stared out the window of the car as it stopped in front of the large mansion. The building's pristine white walls shone under the sun's bright rays, surrounded by a garden that added to its elegance. The young Uchiha mentally sighed as the servants opened the door

"Welcome home, Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama," all the maids and butlers said as both Uchiha's enter the building.

"Sasuke-sama," one of the servants called, "Your father wishes to speak with you" Sasuke nodded and walked off, leaving Itachi to stare before walking off in another direction.

"You called for me, Otousan?" Sasuke asked upon finding his father in the study room. His father was looking through some papers and pictures for a few seconds before replying.

"Yes. It has come to my attention that an Uzumaki Naruto attends the same school as you" _I want info on him._

"He does" _What would you like to know?_

"Have you met him?" _How much do you know about him?_

"A few times, yes" _Nothing that is of importance or significance._

"I see. I'll talk to you later." _Keep an eye on him. End of discussion._

Sasuke exited the room, now heading towards his bedroom, unanswered questions running around in his head. Why did his father want info on Naruto? He isn't anyone of importance. Along the way, he tried to remember why his blonde classmate's face seemed so important. All he remembers is a picture but he doesn't remember what the picture was for if he's never met the boy until today. So many pieces of the puzzle were still missing and the young Uchiha didn't like it at all. Wait. The picture. He remembers something. He remembered that Itachi was there that day the picture was discovered. He remembered how his Nii-san tried forced him to memorize the face in the picture. Itachi must have the pieces he had long forgotten. Spotting a nearby maid, Sasuke obtained her attention.

"Excuse me," he said politely, "Do you know where Nii-san is?"

"Itachi-sama?" the maid pondered, "He said he had to be somewhere important but I don't know where… I apologize" Sasuke nodded and continued his way to his room. He dissected everything he could remember about the picture and why it was so important. The boy frowned when he came up with nothing. He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the image of Naruto. There no way he's going to waste so much time on someone he just met. Sasuke quickly entered his room, closing the door behind him.

**LINELINEWORDLINELINELINELINE**

Itachi was in his room, neatly filling a briefcase with manila folders and important looking documents. Closing the briefcase, he sighed. He grabbed it and went inside his closet. He opened a secret door in the ceiling and climbed into it, replacing the door behind him. He crawled for a short while until he came to an area where he could walk and walk he did for another 30 or so minutes (31 minutes and 16.58 seconds to be exact) with a few drops and climbs along the way. When he reached his destination, he knocked on the ground of the tunnel and, after a moment of silence, heard a knock in reply. Itachi removed the secret door and jumped down onto a counter.

"Nice of you to make it, Itachi," a voice said as the Uchiha was putting the secret door back.

"Hello, Kisame," Itachi said as he got off the counter and tossed his briefcase for the other man to catch. Kisame caught the briefcase with ease, surprised it wasn't as heavy as he expected it to be. Kisame was a tall man, especially when place next to the Uchiha, with skin so pale it looked blue, probably because of his veins. Blue hair was spike straight up and sharp, shark-like teeth glistened in his mouth. The man was currently sporting a white apron over his black uniform.

"I hear the Uzumaki kid's back," Kisame said, "Is it true?"

"Hn" Itachi took out a box of Pocky and opened it.

"And the police going back on the search for Kyuubi?"

"They won't find him," Itachi answered, sticking one of the Pocky sticks in his mouth.

"If you say so…" Kisame hummed then added, "Anyways, you're wanted up front. Pein won't like it if he catches you still in this kitchen. Don't worry 'bout the case, I'll have it taken care of with Konan" Itachi nodded, grabbing the spare clothes from a nearby table and walking out the door. Kisame went to the sink to finish cleaning the dishes.

"Wait," he paused to think, "If Uzumaki's back, shouldn't that mean something's happened to Kyuubi?" After a short moment of thinking, he shrugged.

"Nah, I'm sure Kyuubi's too sneaky to get tangled"

**LINELINEWORDLINELINELINELINE**

Naruto sighed in relief. First day of school was done and over with. He'll admit that he was nervous in the beginning for he's never been to a school where he's not the only student there. He thought he was going to hate it and everyone would be like those in high school movies. Now just take that Sasuke-teme and his weird brother out of the picture and everything would be perfect… maybe…

"Uzumaki, there you are," a voice behind the blonde said as well as a firm hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned his head.

"Hey there, Orochimaru-sensei!" the blonde happily greeted, "What's up?"

"Your dad contacted me," the man replied, "Don't worry, he just wanted me to make sure you get home" Naruto sighed.

"It feels like he still thinks I'm five or something," the blonde complained.

"Knowing him, he'll still treat you like you're five when you're fifty," Orochimaru commented then added, "Your father says he'll be home tonight"

"Really?" Naruto asked, a huge smile making its way to his face. Orochimaru nodded and Naruto let out a cheer.

It didn't take long to reach Naruto's home. The blonde boy ran into the house with Orochimaru walking in behind him. Naruto was so excited, he decided to clean the place up and make it look decent at least.

"Ne, Ne, Sensei," Naruto called after he was done cleaning, "You don't have to stay. I'm sure you're busy." Orochimaru shook his head.

"I was told to watch you until your father came"

"Let me guess," Naruto sighed, "Dad told you to" The man nodded and the blonde let out a loud "Fine!"

Hours passed and Naruto was bored sitting on the couch in the living room. Orochimaru would occasionally stare at his phone for time and any missed messages.

"Ne, Ne, Sensei?" Naruto called, now hanging upside down on the couch.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru replied.

"You're one of Father's most trusted friends but why haven't we met before today?" the blonde curiously asked.

"We have met before," Orochimaru answered, "You were just too young to remember"

"Ah… So… How long will it be until Father gets here?"

"Probably soon" was Orochimaru's answer. A moment of silence hovered into the room before it was destroyed by beeping noises that went away after a few seconds. Orochimaru looked at his phone, reading the message he just received, and put it back into his pocket when he was done. Naruto stared at him, eyes showing his curiosity of the message.

"Some things came up and your father can't make it tonight," Orochimaru told Naruto, "He sends his apologizes" Naruto frowned.

"Maybe next time, right?" Naruto smiled. Orochimaru nodded then spoke, "Come, Naruto. Let's go get something to eat" The blonde raised an eyebrow at the man before smiling.

"Ramen?" Naruto hopefully asked.

"I don't think so… No… Fine!" Puppy dog eyes never fail.

**Random Comments from the Authoress That People Might Not Read Anyways:**  
To tell you the truth, i didn't know how to end this chappie... Kisame's just there for sho, Orochi's... OOC? I don't know anymore... maybe it's about time i catch up on the manga... Anyways!  
Why do people really want to know about Naruto?  
What does Itachi know?  
What's up with the picture?  
Did something happen to Kyuubi?  
If I do the puppy dog eyes, will I finally get a life doing whatever I want? XD  
Dude, can I get one of those secret entrances in my closet? XD


	6. Day 2: Oh Kami, What Have I Done?

**Message from Kori**  
About time I finished this chapter! The only reason it took so long was because I didn't know if I should have continued or end the chapter there and when I figured out where I wanted to end the chapter, I didn't know how to end it... yeah...

Disclaimer: if anyone tries to sue me, I'll unleash the chubchubs on you! and I don't even own the chubchubs! :D

Naruto in Konoha  
Chapter 6  
Day 2: Oh Kami, What Have I Done?

Naruto groaned. He rolled over but found that his pillow was moving and had a heartbeat. The blonde scrunched his eyebrows together.

'_Pillows don't have heartbeats…_' he thought. Blue eyes shot wide open upon that realization. Naruto nervously stared at his still sleeping teacher. He was… using his teacher… as a pillow?

"What the he- What did we do last night?" Naruto asked in disbelief, "And where's our clothes?"

"We stayed up late and ate too much ice cream literally covered in pop rocks," Orochimaru muttered in his half awake state, "As for our clothes… on the ground somewhere…Well, mine are. Don't know 'bout yours"

"What's today?" the blonde asked, wanting to go back to sleep, not caring if he's still on Orochimaru's bare chest.

"Hopefully, Saturday. Too bad it's not. We have to get to school," Orochimaru replied and then checked his phone.

"Please tell me we still got a couple hours… Most preferable ten," the boy groaned.

" #!*% !" Orochimaru hissed, now becoming awake, "We're going to be late!"

He got up to the best of his ability, dragging Naruto with him to the bathroom to get ready.

"But mommy, I don't wanna!" the blonde complained.

**LINELINEWORDLINELINELINELINE**

"Run, Naruto," Orochimaru yelled, running as fast as he can while dragging the still sleepy blonde.

"I can't!" Naruto complained, "Trying to run that hundred laps for Gai-sensei's class is starting to take its toll on me!"

Orochimaru sighed, his headache starting to get worse. Poor students who have to deal with being in Orochimaru's class when he's got an irritating headache, they're not going to live.

"I'll buy you ramen if you-!" Orochimaru started but just by hearing the word ramen, Naruto gain unexplainable energy to run and drag his teacher. When they finally reached the school, the two felt like collapsing.

"I think we should have called in sick," Naruto said.

"We here so just bare with it for a while," Orochimaru said.

"Ok. Thanks, Sensei!" Naruto said, quickly giving the man a hug before walking away in the wrong direction, looking drunk at that too. Orochimaru stood shock for a few seconds then sighed as he grabbed his student's arm and dragged him to his first class, in the correct direction.

They didn't notice the black haired boy with a fake smile watching the scene the whole time nor did they notice a certain Uchiha who happened to see the same thing.

**LINELINEWORDLINELINELINELINE**

"How did I get here?" the blonde mumbled.

"O-Orochimaru-sensei b-brought you here," Hinata replied.

"Don't you remember, Dobe?" Sasuke asked in a mocking tone. Naruto groaned and tried to slap the Uchiha but ended up trying to feel where he was. The blonde knew he was next to him but all he felt was something wet.

"Ge yo fin'ers ou off my mouf," the Uchiha growled. (Translation: Get your fingers out of my mouth)

"What did you say, Teme?" Naruto sleepily asked.

"Ano… I… I think you should… ano… get your fingers o-out of his mouth, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata shyly said.

"Ew!" the blonde complained, taking his hand away, "Now I'm going to become deformed like him!"

Class started shortly after but Naruto didn't last half the class before the pain of this morning came back. Luckily for him, he sat in the back so the teacher would most likely not see him. Not luckily for Sasuke, he just had to pick a seat next to the blonde and now has to deal with his complaining and muttering.

"What have I done? I swear to all that is good and ramen, I won't do it again… (Groan) Pop rocks aren't supposed to go in there… I think the bear is puking up rainbow unicorns in my pants… Oh Kami, what have I done?"

"Shut up, Dobe. You're going to get us in trouble," Sasuke angrily whispered to the blonde.

"Shut up, Teme," Naruto groaned, "Can't you see I'm made of ice cream" Sasuke couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this.

"Naruto," the teacher called, "If you want to talk so much, why don't read the next paragraph"

"I'll buy you some Icha Icha, Kakashi-sensei, if you let me go to the bathroom!" Naruto shouted as best he could with his face flat on the table.

"I'm not, Kakashi. He's your homeroom teacher. I'm Jiraiya, your literature teacher," the man replied.

"I'll buy you Icha Icha anyways!" Naruto said.

"I _write_ the book"

"…"

"…"

"I'll sign it for you!"

"Just go to the bathroom, boy," Jiraiya sighed.

"Thanks, Orochimaru-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he got up and walked (or swayed, no one could tell anymore) towards the door.

"I'll go with him, Sensei, and lead him to the nurse's office," Sasuke dutifully offered.

"I don't need your help, Sake-Tummy (+)!" Naruto angrily yelled, causing him to miss the door and almost crash into the wall. Once the blonde was out of the room, Jiraiya shook his head and allowed Sasuke to leave to make sure the boy doesn't "fall down any stairs" along the way.

**LINELINEWORDLINELINELINELINE**

"What idiot stays up till five in the morning eating ice cream covered in pop rocks then spins on a wheelie chair?" Sasuke asked leaning on one of the bathroom stalls, "Oh wait, you!"

Naruto gasped then growled, "Shut up, Te-!" He couldn't finish for he went back to puking. Sasuke sighed. He got off the stall just Naruto was finish puking and exiting the stall. The blonde went to the sink to wash his face and rinse his mouth.

"Ah! I didn't expect to see anyone in here!" a voice spoke. The two boys turn to face the new presence. It was a pale boy with short ink black hair and dull black eyes, his face eerily similar to the Uchiha… and that smile on his face, there's something definitely wrong with it.

"It's a bathroom. What did you expect?" Naruto muttered.

"Oh, what I meant was- Hey, are you ok? You don't look so good," the boy said, trying to look concerned, as Naruto stiffened.

"I don't feel so good either," Naruto commented, his face looking like he tasted something bad, then he was off going back into the bathroom stall to puke.

"What else did you eat?" Sasuke questioned.

"How should I-!" Puke. Gasp. "-know! It looks like I threw up a rainbow over here!"

Naruto went back to the sink to clean himself again.

"My, shouldn't you go to the nurse's office? You're in no condition to be here. You need to go home and if you'd like, I'll walk you home," the boy said, looking innocent. Sasuke glared at the pale male. Naruto stared at the pale boy before wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Ok!" Naruto cheerfully exclaimed.

"Do you even know who he is, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, starting to get suspicious of the new male. Naruto innocently stared at Sasuke then at the paler boy. He furrowed his eyebrows together and continued to stare. His face then quickly changes to show that he got the answer.

"It's quite obvious, Teme!" the blonde exclaimed, "He's your kinder twin that doesn't have a pole stuck up his #!*% ! …or he's your time traveling son from the future… I want time traveling children!"

The annoyed Uchiha bopped Naruto on the head.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't introduce myself," the boy said, "My name is Sai"

"Maybe it was those candy from the alleyway," Naruto muttered, looking like he's about to pass out on Sai.

"What candy from the alleyway?" Sasuke sternly questioned.

"The ones that the flytrap man gave me! Jeez! Don't yell at me! Why must you be so insensitive to my feelings?" Naruto shouted, looking like he's about to cry. Sai raised an eyebrow at the blonde's behavior.

"That's it," Sasuke said, grabbing the blonde off of Sai, "We're going to the nurse's office whether you like it or not!"

"I don't wanna!" Naruto complained, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha then childishly exclaimed, "You're squishy!" He then drifted off to sleep.

"You go on back to class, Sai," Sasuke ordered, taking on the leadership role by reflex, "I can handle it from here"

"Ah, but you may need my help if he wakes up again," Sai explained. Sasuke glared at the male, warning him not to get in his way.

"Fine"

**LINELINEWORDLINELINELINELINE**

"He'll be fine for now," the black haired nurse said then explained, "All that puking took most of it out of his system. If what you have told me is true, it seems that he ingested some of that new drug that has been going around. I'll contact his parent or guardian and arrange his ride." She grabbed a nearby walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"Hello… Please report to the nurse's office immediately… Ok… Thank you" The nurse grabbed the phone then turned to the boys, "You two can go back to class now" She started dialing and waited.

Sasuke and Sai nodded and were about to leave when Itachi walked. Sasuke stepped out of the way for his brother and Sai just raised an eyebrow before following Sasuke out the door. The nurse noticed the older Uchiha's presence and explained, "Uzumaki-san is over there. I suspect that he ingested a drug he wasn't supposed to" She pointed to the bed "He's fine now but he needs to be taken to a hospital just in case and I'm trying to get in contact with his father but he's not picking up. So I need you to take him to the hospital. I'll call Orochimaru-san to help you"

Itachi nodded as the nurse called Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-san? ...This is Shizune… Please come to the nurse's office… Thank you"

Outside the nurse's office, Sasuke and Sai hid behind the wall, listening to the conversation. No, they were not eavesdropping… honest!

"We should get out of here before Orochimaru-sensei gets here," Sasuke said. Sai nodded and the two went back to their classes. Not long after, Orochimaru entered the nurse's office.

"You need me?" he solemnly asked, looking better than he did when he first arrived at school.

"Yes. Uzumaki-san needs to be taken to the hospital and I want you and Uchiha-san to escort him there," Shizune replied. The man nodded. There was no need to question her for any details, the hospital will tell him anyway. If not, then Naruto's father will. Itachi and Orochimaru left with the blonde in tow to the nearest hospital a few blocks away.

**Random Comments from the Authoress That People Might Not Read Anyways:**  
(+) Sake-Tummy- Here, Naruto is trying to say Sasuke-Teme but it comes out all weird and stuff...  
Naruto, you should know better than to eat "candy" given to you by flytrap men in mysterious dark alleys! :D  
Flytrap man sounds familiar, doesn't it?  
Ok, about Sasuke's behavior, he's only that way for few reasons: (1) he's still curious about Naruto (2) he's one of those leader-types and it's probably a reflex, sometimes he can control it and sometimes he can't (3) i think I had whatever Naruto had when I wrote the beginning of this... (4) I'm trying to get the SasuNaru going along DX  
Shizune's the nurse! ...I don't know if nurses would secretly send students to the hospital or anything... at my school when people got sent to the hospital, they had firetrucks and paramedics and police cars come and take them... but I didn't want Naru-chan to cause a big scene so yeah :P  
There is no OroNaru despite what the beginning scene looks like... ~snaps fingers~ darn T_T  
Well, Sai made an appearance... even if he was... special...  
I can't wait to get to this one chapter! DX but that won't be for a while DX  
So...  
Will Naruto's "father" finally make an appearance in the next chapter? (a question I actually know the answer to for sure! XD)  
Who is Sai and does he have any importance to this story? Is he Sasuke's kinder twin or Sasuke's time-traveling son from the future? 0_o  
Who is this flytrap man in the alley? Why is he giving candy to children?  
Will Naruto become deformed like Sasuke?  
Will Naruto sign Icha Icha for Jiraiya?  
What will happen at the hospital? 0_o


End file.
